Viva La Gloria!
by darkprincesspoet
Summary: It's 7th year without the drama of HBP. Hermione is going to learn why doing it for the Glory may not be a bad thing. Plotting, revenge, and evil is at every twist and turn. Hermione/Draco... eventually.
1. Drowning in potions and books

**AN/DPP: YAY!!!! Hi everyone. OK so I'm DPP. I've been doing the fanfic thing since 2002.**

**Muse: *cough*old*cough* **

**DPP: Anyways… not on here but other places. So forgive me if I seem a bit odd, or some things in my stories seem a bit silly and OOC. I TRY not to go too far with it, I still want my stories to be enjoyable and readable to my readers. So this story is a bit AU, HBP and DH did not happen. They are in their 7th**** year now. So enjoy… am I forgetting anything…**

**Muse: Miss forgetful over there doesn't own Harry Potter. At all. Not even a tiny bit.**

**DPP: Oh yes and reviewers get cookies! YAY COOKIES!!!!!**

***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

**Hermione Granger had not had the perfect summer. One could almost say she had a horrible summer. Oh sure, there were perks here and there; staying with the Order at Grimmauld Place, getting to do research on ways to defeat Voldemort, getting the letter from Hogwarts that informed her she would be the new Head Girl, and getting all of her summer homework done in during the first week off. Those had all been wonderful perks that she would have been happy to give up. Each and everyone. **

**In exchange for all those things she only asked that her parents not be attacked in only a few days after she had hid them in Australia. She knew what it was. It was a message to her. "Back off. Leave Harry Potter. Leave the Magical World." It had said quiet clearly. She snorted at the very thought. But how the Death Eaters had found them she would never know. Only the Order knew what she had planned, it had taken a few of them to help set everything up. In the back of her mind there was a nagging that something was very wrong.**

**But Hermione was tired. And for the first time in the Wizarding world she felt defeated. She didn't want to think. She didn't want to find a traitor in their ranks. She didn't want to lose anyone else, as irrational as she knew it was. But after all that's what the adults were for. She shook her head. She was already feeling the pain of the War, a War most Wizards and Witches refused to believe had started yet. She shook her head again, and checked the watch around her wrist. She had five minutes before she was due for her meeting with the Head Boy, and Prefects.**

**She dragged her head off of the Hogwarts Express window she had been resting on, and looked around her compartment that she shared with Harry, Ron, and Ginny. They were all fast asleep, having been up late getting in some last minute Order business she had not been included in. She huffed silently, and crept out shutting the sliding door quietly behind her.**

**She made her way to the front of the train, chiding first years as they ran up and down the walkways. She opened the door with a minute to spare, and was greeted warmly by Nevil, the new Gryffindor Prefect, and Luna, the new Ravenclaw Prefect. She gave them a soft smile, trying to not show how much strain her parents near death experience had put her under. **

**Sure she had Ginny and the rest of the Weasleys to comfort her. She even had a long talk with Harry, during a break he had talked her into taking from her research. But she still felt empty. She still felt the guilt, the sadness, and the burning pain. She had put them there for their own protection, and she had only managed to get them hurt. They were currently in critical condition in a hospital in Australia, with an Order member keeping watch at all times.**

**She sat down next to Nevil, and slipped into her serious mode. She pulled out the letter sent to her by Dumbledore explaining what would need to be done during the first meeting. It was all small things such as picking patrol partners, and going over the expectations of the positions. It would prove for a very dull meeting.**

**The door slid open and in strode Blaise Zabini who gave the three of them a collective, curt nod and sat opposite them near the window, his Prefects badge glinting in the light streaming in from the window. Behind him had been Susan Bones, the Prefect of Hufflepuff, who sat on the same side as Blaise.**

"**Hello everyone, how was your summers?" She asked pleasantly. Hermione clenched her hands.**

"**Oh it was lovely." Luna replied dreamily. **

**It was then the Head Boy, Theodore Nott entered and sat himself between Blaise and Susan. Then the meeting began. Hermione paid attention to the conversation best she could but she kept having to scold her mind to keep it from wondering.**

**At the end of the meeting it was set that the patrol partners would be Nevil and Susan, Blaise and Luna, and Hermione and Theodore. Head Boy and Girl not having a choice in the matter. Everyone one had also been informed of their duties, and the next meeting time that further detail would be given concerning said duties.**

**Hermione had a splitting headache and was glad to escape back to the compartment with Ginny, Ron, and Harry. As she left, bidding Susan, Nevil, and Luna a goodbye she noticed Blaise speaking in hushed tones with the High Git himself, Draco Malfoy.**

**She walked past them, thinking she had gotten away.**

"**Hey Mudblood. Heard you had a rough summer." He sneered. Hermione swiftly turned around and glared at the pair.**

"**I haven't the faintest idea of what you're talking about Ferret." Hermione turned up her nose and turned to walk off again.**

"**Mind telling me who it is that ruined your summer? I'd love to send them a nice fruit basket." **

**Hermione felt tears start forming in her eyes, she wouldn't dare turn around and let them see. "No one ruined anything Malfoy. My summer was wonderful. How about yours? Daddy enjoying his stay with the Dementors?" She stormed off to the compartment she shared with Harry, Ron, and Ginny missing Malfoy's fit of rage and very loud promise to make her pay for that statement. **

**When she opened the door to the compartment she found her companions were all still sleeping. She sank back into her seat by the window and let herself stare out the window. She woke the other a while later so they could get dressed in their robes in time to exit the train. The group piled into the carriage, three of them rubbing sleep from their eyes while their companion stayed silent.**

"**Mione…Oy Mione." Grumbled Ron.**

"**Huh… oh sorry. Yes Ron?" Hermione had been spacing out since she had been informed of the attack on her parents, and while her friends were sympathetic they needed her alert. Constant vigilance, as Moody would say.**

"**Hermione, you shouldn't dwell on it. It's only going to drive you mad. Your parents wouldn't want you to be distracted like you are. They'd want you to keep your focus." Harry had cut off Ron, knowing he would have said something insensitive, and brash.**

**Hermione sighed knowing Harry was right, and she nodded. The rest of the carriage ride was uneventful. Hermione decided not to tell them about her spat with Malfoy. It would only upset them, and her, probably ending up with hexes flying and detentions being served. Besides she's Head Girl, and she has an example to set. At least that's what she told herself.**

**They arrived and headed into the Great Hall, egger for a good meal. The sorting went by uneventful and soon after the students greedily began piling food onto their plates. Hermione was eating her potatoes when she happened to look up and find Malfoy, Blaise and Theodore whispering together. Blaise raised his eyes slightly and noticed her looking at them, and then lowered them as if her noticing was nothing to take note of.**

**She quickly returned to her food, trying not to look over at Ron, who was shoveling it in like he was a man that had been without food for weeks. Harry was catching up with Dean, and some of the others. A while later, after dessert had came and gone, Dumbledore stood and began his speech, if was full of the regular rules and warnings, and at the very end a special announcement was made.**

"**Now, we are all aware of the current happenings in our world. And I fear that we shall be facing hard times rather soon. So, it has been agreed upon by both your teachers and myself that you should all be allowed time to have fun and be children while you can. So I am announcing that there will be a Halloween Dance, and a Christmas Ball this year, along with more opportunities to travel to Hogsmeade. And while it is not my wish that you stray from your studies, it is my wish that you take the time given to you and you make the best of it today, because tomorrow you may find it has vanished." The Hall was silent, the younger ones looked a bit afraid, and the older ones looked at each other wondering what they would have to face in the coming year. "Now, off to bed with you all." With the final word spoken everyone rose from their respective tables and headed off to their dormitories. **

"**I'll see you later guys." Hermione waved goodbye to Harry, Ron, and Ginny, an headed for the shared Head Common Room, and her new, private room. She was first into the Common Room that served as a study room for the Heads, and an area they could hold Prefect meetings in. It was done in deep grays, wine colors, and white accents. She smiled and found a door with her name spelled out on a golden plaque. She whispered the password that had been sent along with her badge, and entered. She entered her room and found it to be very calming. The room was done is a dusty lavender color with dark blue and tarnished gold accents. She had a huge bookshelf where her books had already been placed, a desk for doing homework, and a four-poster bed. Hermione twirled around her room enjoying the space and the quiet, until a harsh knock sounded from her door.**

**She opened it and found Theodore Nott has caused the noise. "Yes Theodore. Did you need something?" She asked evenly. **

"**We need to set a time and date for the next Prefect meeting, and work out the patrol schedule." His eyes left hers and peaked into her room. "I would have thought Red and Gold." He muttered.**

"**What was that?" She looked back into her room, and noticed that he had been right, the Gryffindor colors were no where to be seen.**

"**I guess they didn't use our house colors for our rooms. Any way, shall we work this out now or later?" **

**Hermione had opted for sooner rather than later, and after a half hours work they had everything set and arranged for owls to send the notices to the four Prefects at breakfast the following morning. Hermione bid Theodore a goodnight, and got ready for bed falling asleep almost as soon as she hit the sheets.**

***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

**Meanwhile in the nearly empty Ravenclaw common room a group of boys were huddled around a chair where one of their own sat. **

"**Can you really do it?" A boy on the floor asked desperately.**

"**Certainly." The boy in the chair replied.**

"**And can you really make her fall for me?" Another asked.**

"**Yes of course." At this answer from the one in the chair the rest started to mutter to one another in excitement. **

"**So… what's the catch?" One, rather small boy, asked timidly. The others looked apprehensive for a moment.**

**The student in the chair laughed. "A fair question. Really I ask for nothing in return. Nothing much when you think about it. Now my friends a toast." With a wave of his wand a line of glasses appeared in the air in front of him and a jug of liquid floated from an open door and down to his waiting hand. Each boy took a cup as it was filled, the last being taken by the boy in the chair. "A toast my friends, for a better future!" **

**They all lifted their glasses and drank deeply from their glasses. The boy in the chair however did not, but was content is studying those before him each fall to the floor. He chuckled to himself. "Rise." He said, and they all did. "Now go to bed. I'll have things for you to do in the morning." At this they muttered an identical and collective answer and then all walked off single file to their respective dorms.**

**The boy in the chair studied his glass, and sighed. He was pulled from his thoughts when someone entered the room a few minutes later. It was the girl who had a twin in Gryffindor, Padma Patil. **

"**Oh, hello Jeremy." She smiled. He smiled back at her as she came to the side of the chair.**

"**Care for a drink?" He turned to the side and held the glass out to her. "It's Pumpkin Juice. I'm afraid I've lost my taste for it suddenly."**

"**Sure I'd love some." She took the glass and he turned back, staring straight out. Padma fell to the floor like all the boys had. He left her there for a few moments, lost in his thoughts. **

"**Rise." She did and he studied her. He had never really looked at her, the way he had never really looked at most of the people in his year. Jeremy found them to be below himself. He was smarter than them, new things they didn't, and well he was just always a little bit ahead of the curve. But not that he actually studied her he found Padma to not be entirely unpleasing. She was no great beauty, but there was something about her that sparked his baser interests. He was suddenly grateful for her interruption of his thoughts. She would do nicely. Oh yes, he had plans for her already. "I have a task for you."**

"**What is your wish my Master?" He smiled, and then began to explain.**

**Jeremy sent Padma off to bed a little while later. He had directed her to fulfill his whims the next morning. He grinned, still sitting in the chair, and still staring out at the now dim common room. The stars on the ceiling gave off a dim glow that did not hinder Jeremy's thoughts. Though, after a time, the grin he wore faded into a frown, and finally to a hateful sneer. **

**No matter what he did, no matter how are he worked there were two people in his way, one smarter, and one more powerful. They both held what he wanted, and he hated them for it. He loathed the very ground they walked on. They would pay. Their very lives were going to be twisted into the web he was weaving. He would make them into fools and nobodies. Hermione Granger the 'brightest' of their year, and Draco Malfoy who had influence, money, and best of all, power. It was meant to be his. The fame, the control, the glory. And he had the means to get it now. It would all be his/**

**He clenched his fist, and the grin, now a bit more mad than before, returned to his face. Tomorrow was going to be a good day for Jeremy Stretton. A damn good day.**

***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

**Severus Snape sat in Dumbledore's office and had just finished informing him of Voldemort's current plan to kill Harry, take over Hogwarts, kill Dumbledore himself, and take over the entire world. Not all in that order mind you, but those were the main bullet points on Voldemort 'long term goal' list. Snape sighed and folded his hands staring straight at the older wizard who had sat back in his chair, popped a lemon drop in his mouth, and shut his eyes.**

**Dumbledore spent a good minute in thought before opening his eyes and leaning back forwards to privy the potions master to his decided counter move against Voldemort's. Snape often thought of it as a chess game between the two, granted the only way they knew what piece the other had moved, and to what square was because he told them so. It was like dealing with bratty five year olds playing for keepsies. No matter what happened one was going to yell 'no fair,' take it out on him, then the brats were going to get in a silly little slap fight, and run off to go cry. Only their silly little slap fight was going to get hundreds, if not thousands, of people killed, one of those probably being himself. Snape pinched the bridge between his nose as he felt a headache come on.**

"**Severus this is most serious. Voldemort wants you to take down the wards protecting the Castle to sneak in Death Eaters so they can kill me. Then I won't be here then." Snape could see his mind making plans already.**

"**Sir?" Snape was definitely getting a headache now.**

"**Severus I have done a great many things in my life. Some I am very proud of, some I am not. But one thing I have not done, one thing I feel I should do now while I still have time is write a book." Dumbledore stood and began walking to his book shelves.**

"**Sir? A book… I'm afraid I don't understand." Snape gazed at the Headmaster in utter confusion.**

"**Of course a book needs to be properly researched. And that will take a great deal of time, and a lot of effort on my part. Maybe I could have Miss Granger help." Dumbledore looked back at Severus as he rolled his eyes at the very suggestion. **

"**But how does this solve this problem?"**

"**In fact I believe I will have Miss Granger help me. She can work here in my office, I'll have to make a space…" At this point Dumbledore seemed to be muttering to himself more than at Severus.**

"**I'll just take my leave then." Severus Snape rose from the chair as Dumbledore ignored him and continued on with him mutterings for plans. Severus began his walk down to the dungeons in a foul mood. His headache had become a migraine and he was already planning out how he would take it out on his first class on the day the following morning. Oh yes a pop quiz was in order.**

***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

**AN: I hope you liked it. Now while you're down here at the bottom of the page, go ahead and review.**

**Muse: Do it, it shuts her up. Please if not for her, for me. **


	2. For Power and Glory

AN: Well… I updated . not that any of you care. I have no reviewers yet. T_T

Muse: Damn… you guys are good. I haven't seen her this upset in a while. You must teach me your ways.

DPP: Lol oh well. So chapter. Won't be one for a while. I'm off to camp! Yay transportation safety!

Muse: I liked you better when you where all depressed.

DPP: I liked you better when you were bashing others and not me.

Muse: Well too bad. Now do the disclaimer.

Disclaimer: I own nothing, only the plot. So no lawsuits or I will go to law school against my parents wishes and drag you through the civil court until you cry uncle.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

The following morning Hermione woke up and dragged herself out of bed and into the shower located in her private bathroom. The freezing water finished waking her out of her hazy state and allowed for her to get ready for the first day of class with a clear head. In fifteen minutes she had her uniform and school robes on, her badge fastened, and school bag in hand. One last glance in the mirror was all she needed before she exited her room, and went to pass through the common room to head down to breakfast.

"Granger." She froze as the stiff and unfriendly voice called her name. The voice, however, was a familiar one, so she turned.

"Good morning Blaise. Can I help you?" She eyed the Prefect who was sitting in one of the chairs by the hearth with his arms crossed in, what she guess to be, extreme annoyance.

He snorted, and motioned for her to take the chair across from him.

She did, mostly out of curiosity, and dropped her bag next to her. "So what's this all about Blaise?" She felt a bit apprehensive about all this but wasn't about to let it show. She knew the Prefects had the password to the Head's common room, but she never imagined that they would actually use it, at least so quickly.

"It seems we have a problem." He started delicately, clearly not liking the direction this conversation was going to go one bit.

Hermione arched an eyebrow. "What kind of problem?"

"A problem that you should not even be informed about, but it seems the safest option is to tell you." He snapped. A stunned Hermione could only blink at him. Luckily he continued, uncrossing his arms to make gestures as he spoke. "We Slytherins know about you and your habits very well. And we know who you consider to be friends. What I am asking, or rather trying to ask, is that if I tell you the answers to the questions you would seek now, will you not go prying and getting Potter into everything?" He looked her right in the eye, waiting for her answer.

"I… I am very confused. What…" She shut her mouth and stared at Blaise as he started to speak.

"It's about Theodore. Promise me. That if I tell you what is going to happen and why, will you not search further?" He stared at her intensely.

Hermione thought about it for a moment, and then slowly nodded her head. And Blaise copied her motion, and looked relieved.

"Listen I know you think we're all heartless in Slytherin, and for all intents and purposes we are, but if we can help it we look after our own. Theo's going to be leaving Hogwarts. I don't know when, but I know it will be soon. He has a month at the very most."

"But why…" Hermione tilted her head slightly, extremely interested in this conversation. So interested in fact she had forgotten to be offended by his harsh words.

"I'm getting to it." Blaise had calmed down greatly since she promised him to not snoop in their business, but that didn't keep him from being short with her. "Theo's mom is sick, really sick. She's not going to last much longer. And once she dies Theo's Dad is going to send him off to Durmstrang. Theo doesn't want, or need anyone to know about his mother, nor does he want anyone's pity. So we're keeping this nice and quiet. Or trying to anyway." Hermione furrowed her brows, and then she understood. Theo was his friend, and was a friend to most of the older Slytherin boys. They were asking her not to ask questions, to not twist the knife deeper, because it being her, their enemy along with Harry and Ron. It would make it worse. Slytherin's didn't like pity, or weaknesses exposed. And during a time of War, a weakness like this could be exploited, by either side.

And then she realized that he had been right about her. She would have started up an investigation with the help of Harry and Ron, and would have pried and asked questions. Harry would have jumped to something involving Voldemort, and Ron would have stood right there helping to preach the message to all that would lend an ear. For this moment, she found she had a little bit more respect for Blaise. He came to her, out of loyalty to his friends, and if there is one thing a Gryffindor knew anything about it was loyalty.

"I understand Blaise. I'll keep Harry, Ron, and myself out of it." Blaise nodded and mumbled a small thanks before getting up and leaving quickly.

Hermione sat by the fire for a few more minutes and pondered the conversation, well the deeper parts of it. They were still kids, but they had to be careful, so very careful about their action, and words. The walls and wards of Hogwarts couldn't keep the realities of the real world away from the students. Hermione thought back to the speech Dumbledore gave the previous night and what she had thought. She had wondered who in the room with her at that moment she might have to duel against in the upcoming battles. She shook her head and grabbed her bag.

It was only the first day of classes and she in no way wanted to be late to breakfast. Even with the delay of the conversation she was still one of the first fifty people to make it to the Great Hall. Hermione set her book bag next to her and began making herself a small plate of food. She would get more once her friends arrived. She took a small scoop of scrambled eggs, and poured herself a glass of milk wondering how her parents were doing. She picked at her food, suddenly without an appetite.

Suddenly someone took a seat next to her, and she looked up expecting to see Harry and Ron already starting to voice her praise at them rising early on the first day of classes. But it wasn't Harry or Ron, nor was it a Gryffindor. It was Padma Patil from Ravenclaw. And though Hermione liked the girl and had participated in many thoughtful conversations with her, she had never come to sit at the Gryffindor table before, not without her sister being here first. Hermione mused that it extremely odd of her, but thought little else of it as she returned to picking at her scrambled eggs.

Padma rose and left as soon as her sister, who was walking with Lavender Brown, entered the Great Hall. Hermione watched her go up to both of them and whisper something in her sister's ear. Parvati giggled and nodded, then whispered to Lavender who immediately looked excited and started to grin. Padma walked off and the two Gryffindors sat down at their table giggling and whispering to each other. Something girly must be going on. She rolled her eyes. She may be a female but Hermione was a logical and sensible kind of girl, not a silly and frivolous one, thank you.

She took a drink of milk and managed a few bites of eggs, when Harry, Ron, and Ginny joined her at the table. "Morning." They all mumbled, still rubbing sleep from their eyes.

"Morning." She replied, now putting more food on her plate.

Harry groaned softly. "Hermione it's too early for me to be making guesses, so can you please explain to me why Draco Malfoy is staring at you?" Hermione's head shot up just in time to catch Draco's eyes before he looked away. The look in his eye had been a mix of curiosity, suspicion, and a hint of gratitude. Blaise must have told him.

"He's probably wondering what I'm going to do." She said vaguely returning to the French toast she had put on her plate moments before.

"What you're going to do about what?" Ginny asked. All three of her friends stopped eating and looked as if they were to drag an explanation out of her with their eyes. She snorted, and then sighed and thought for a moment of what she could say without breaking her promise to Blaise.

"It's nothing serious…" She started slowly. "But Theodore isn't going to be Head Boy much longer. In fact he won't be staying at Hogwarts for long either. His father is forcing him to leave and go to Durmstrang, and he doesn't want to make a big deal about it. So I was informed about it this morning." Hermione was mildly pleased with herself.

"I dunno sounds a bit fishy. Did he say why?" Ron muttered between large bites of food.

"Yes he did. But as I respect him as Head Boy I will be keeping that information to myself."

Harry grumbled but nodded, still half asleep. Hermione took a moment to study Harry, and for that matter Ron and Ginny. They looked like they had only gotten two hours of sleep last night, tops.

"Mind explaining why you guys look about ready to drop?" She enquired, trying to change the subject though she knew it would be brought up again when the others were more awake.

However Hermione never got her answer as the morning post arrived with the Daily Prophet for herself and Harry, a letter from Lupin addressed to Harry, and another letter addressed to herself written in a recognizable script.

'A letter from Dumbledore." She whispered to the three of them.

"Open it." Harry urged.

Hermione did and wondered why it was addressed to her and not Harry.

_Miss Granger,_

_I do so hope that you will join me before Dinner tonight for I would like to discuss your Head Girl duties, as well as a few thing of which I am sure you have already been informed about. I feel your input on this matter will be paramount to a few choices I will have to be making in a short amount of time, and I would like to hear your views sooner rather than later. I am sure you will have lots of opinions on the matters I wish to discuss so please come as soon as your last class ends._

_Also, I wish to ask you a large favor when you get here. I won't mention details now but it would involve a rather large project with a great deal of research. And I find that I would like you to help me with it. I want you to see if you have time to help me with this task, if you do not I will understand. Do not feel like you must give me your answer tonight, but all the same I would like you to consider it._

_Until Tonight,_

_Albus P. B. W. Dumbledore_

"I wonder what the task is." Ginny whispered.

"Dunno." Ron replied. "But it sounds right up Hermione's alley." He returned to shoveling food into his mouth.

"I'm curious about it myself, but I'm almost positive I'm going to accept. I mean working on a project with Professor Dumbledore is a wondrous opportunity that I would be a fool to pass up." Hermione was feeling rather exceptional that moment and was looking forwards to having a very eventful day. Until, that is, Harry finally voiced his opinion.

"Something's wrong with that letter." His gaze was fixed to the offending parchment. "It's too, I don't know. Specific. It's not like Dumbledore to say so much in a letter like that." Harry picked up the letter and studied the writing for a moment, trying to find any hint that it was forged.

"Give me that." Hermione grabbed the letter from Harry's hand and spread it flat on the table. She pulled out her wand and waved it over the letter, mumbling a few spells as she did so. The letter lay still in its spot. "It's real."

"How can you be sure?" Harry pressed.

"I used a few different detection spells on it. They would have picked up any magic, or forgery present. But they didn't so it's fine." Hermione finished off her breakfast in a few bites, and stuffed the letter into her bag. Out of sight, out of mind after all. She listened into the conversation that had started up about the up and coming Quidditch tryouts with as much interest as she could, but her mind kept slipping to the events awaiting her after her last class. As much as she had brushed off Harry's concerns over Dumbledore's letter their was a doubt in the back of her mind that told her something was going on, and all was not as it seemed. She mentally scoffed. When had things ever been how they seemed? Never, that's when. It seemed everything Dumbledore did had an ulterior motive behind it, and she was almost sure that what came of their later meeting would be no different.

She sighed to herself, and wished that the old man wouldn't try so hard to be such a mystery to those on his own side, she wished her parents were alright, and she wished that she would be able to finish off her last year of school before the war reached the boiling point. A few minutes later Hermione went off to Charms with Harry and Ron, Ginny going off to Defense Against The Dark Arts.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Jeremy had watched Hermione come in the Great Hall and noted she saw the exchange between his now slave, and Parvati and Lavender. Good. He knew that she would pick up the little things that were going to go on around the castle, it would make it so much easier to trap her in his web when the time came.

When Draco entered the Great Hall he split his time between watching the two of them, and figuring out how he was going to ruin the two of them. He went over again his idea of taking them down together. The idea was rough and pretty sketchy, but the though was pretty intriguing. So far the plan was he would get them to ingest his potion, and then do something so disastrous that it would both alienate them from everyone they know, but also make him look like the hero in some way. He figured he would have them duel each other in the Great Hall during a Holiday feast. They would die, and he would use a shielding charm to protect those around them. Everyone would be shocked, but the amount of surprise would be small. Everyone knew just how much they loathed each other.

He briefly entertained the idea of letting Hermione live as the victor. She was more talented. But then again Draco was probably more powerful and knew some darker curses and hexes that he would have used if they were dueling to the death on their own will. But if he had let her live she would plead self defense, and he would have several others back up the story that he started the whole thing and she was only trying to protect herself and everyone else around as her duty as Head Girl would call for if this was actually happen. And she would probably be let off and written off as a Hero to be forgotten once the war with that pesky Dark Lord oh-what's-his-name started. And then during the battle he would call her to him, and he would keep her as a pet while the survivors wrote her off as a casualty.

Interesting though but it left room to get caught. It was messy, and required his direct involvement. The Puppet Master did NOT interact with their puppets on the stage, they pulled the strings from above so they didn't have to be in the spotlight until the end of the show to take the final bow.

He noticed then that Hermione had taken out a letter and was reading with her friends. He would have to get himself a slave in that little group of hers. He looked over at Draco who was whispering to Blaise and Theodore as he had been last night. At one point the looked shocked and then looked over at Hermione with a mix of gratitude and disbelief. Now he definatly had to get a slave around Hermione, and Draco as well. Know thy enemy, as they say.

Then he had a new thought. It was just a spark, and details would come to him in time, but Jeremy felt that he may have found his winner. It was so cliché and tragic that it was perfect. He would never have to interact with them. Not even a little bit. The plan that was forming in his mind was perfect, and he would go over every detail in the following days to make sure it was foolproof.

Jeremy dawned a slight smile on his face. The first morning of school and he already had his plan. That was a cause for celebration, a celebration of his genius. And he only had to wait until after lunch for it to happen. He rose from the Ravenclaw table grabbing his book bag, and walked out of the Great Hall to his first class of the day.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

_Blaise_

_Are you sure Granger can be trusted about this. We do not need scarhead and weasel running around pointing fingers and asking questions about everything with that stupid mudblood. Theo doesn't need the attention, and the rest of us can't be caught either. Who knows what that old oaf Dumbledore will do to us. This was the worst time for that woman to die._

_Draco_

_No, I am not sure about Granger but hopefully Dumbledore will choose me to replace him as Head Boy. That way I can keep an eye on her. And if you're chosen as the replacement Prefect then even better, we can both watch her. I know we can't get caught you fool. You're in this just as much as I am. What we need to do is keep on the look out for rumors that come up that aren't ones spread by Pansy. Oh so what is the official rumor?_

_Blaise_

_Don't call me a fool. I just don't trust the damn mudblood, and there is nothing wrong with that. That's leaving a lot to chance Blaise, A LOT. In the event we are not chosen you need to make sure to keep the best eye on her you can. How am I supposed to know that? It's not like I listen to a word that woman says. I don't know how you put up with her._

_Draco_

_We'll just have to see how it all plays out then and then make our moves as needed. But we need to be sure we stay out of anyone's radar. We talked about this already. We have to be careful. _

The two boys ended their note passing session as class ended. Draco glared at Blaise as he shoved his notes into his bag and left with everyone for lunch. He sat with the others at the Slytherin table and ate his lunch, laughing at jokes, making conversation with a few others in his year, and ignoring the dreamy eyes Pansy was making at Blaise.

He looked across the table and noticed Granger and her friends laughing like idiots at their table. He wondered if she really would keep her mouth shut. Her Gryffindor principles could keep her from breaking her promise. But one whiff of something wrong with any of them and she would go running for her little friends, and then it would be over.

Draco moved away from those thoughts and continued with his lunch, joining into a conversation about Slytherin tryouts of their own Quidditch team.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Jeremy had purposely skipped lunch but went to his dorm room knowing it would be empty. He went to his trunk and untransfigured it, so it looked to be more like the one Mad-Eyed Moody had. Jeremy's, however, only had three locks on his. He opened up the second one and pulled out his minimized supplies that he used to make his potion. He shut the trunk and transfigured it back to look like a normal once more.

He left the dorm, and the Ravenclaw common room and went to the kitchens and asked for a few specific foods. The elves happily got what he asked for and put it in a basket for him. Jeremy then left and headed for the room of requirement.

As directed by him Padma was there waiting for him, and then entered the room together. He had requested the room add a few over-stuffed chairs, a fireplace, a table, and a large, sturdy work table off in the corner. Jeremy approved of the layout and told Padma to lay out the snacks on the table by the chairs. She did as he directed, pulling out bottles of Butterbeer, a plate of fruit, a platter of cheeses, and a loaf of crusty bread. As she did this he dropped the potion making supplies on the work bench, then turned to look at her.

"Good girl. Now we have a little bit before your sister and her friend get her. Why don't you entertain me." Jeremy commanded sounding bored already and settling himself down in a chair.

"Yes Jeremy." Padma said. Moving in between him and the fire.

"Until your sister gets here call me Master. Now take off your robes, and take a seat."

"Yes Master." She replied as she removed her robes, leaving her in her school uniform of a button up shirt and tie, skirt, stockings, and polished black shoes.

She settled into the chair closest to him, and he began questioning her about what she new about Hermione. He questioned her about anything she had been involved with that would have given him any edge over the Head Girl. Then he moved on to Draco, which she knew considerably less about.

Soon enough the two girls showed up and they joined them eagerly. Padma had told them that Jeremy had brewed a love potion and was willing to sell them a bottle of it for a very cheap price. Lavender still had a flame for Ron and was willing to do anything to get him back, a few coins was nothing if she could have him again.

"Excuse me girls I'll go get us some snacks." Jeremy got up and could here Lavender and Parvati whispering to each other. He smiled, while they were distracted he slipped his potion into their bottles of Butterbeer and then levitated everything over and charmed the platters to float around them. As soon as all of them had their bottles of Butterbeer in hand Jeremy made a toast. "To love." He said smiling at all of them as all three girls drank from their bottles. He smirked into his own bottle as he heard two of them come crashing to the floor.

"Rise." He commanded, and the two Gryffindors did so. He studied all of them. Then sent the twins to set up his potion making supplies hoping to have a good batch finished by the end of the night. He plucked a grape from the fruit plate and popped it into his mouth, still looking at Lavender.

"What am I to do with you girl?" She stared back at him dumbly. He studied Lavender for one last moment before beckoning her over to him.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

After her last class was over Hermione made her way up to Dumbledore's office for the meeting. All day she thought only of the summons, and what could possibly await her. She knew what the first part referred to. They would be talking about the Head Boy, soon to be ex-Head Boy and his possible replacement.

Hermione didn't let herself think on it anymore as she approached the stone Gargoyle that guarded the Headmaster's office. "Cotton Candy." She mumbled the password and then began to climb up the stairs. She knocked on his door, and entered when she heard him call for her to do so.

When Hermione entered the office she noticed it looked a bit different from how it normally appeared. There was an added space with a desk, and chair that had never been there in all the times she had been in the office before. There also seemed to be a great many more books than she remembered. A few dozen were stacked on the new desk, and even more lined a wall by the stuffed bookshelves. She wondered if all the books had anything to do with the task he wanted to ask of her.

"Hermione please sit down." He motioned to the chair in front of his desk, and she took it. "Lemon drop." He offered with a smile.

"No thank you Professor. Now about the letter."

"My dear girl there will be time for business. But first, if I may ask, how are you enjoying your final year at Hogwarts?" He said casually, leaning back into his own chair.

"Well it's going well so far, sir."

"Splendid. Splendid. So, you know about Mr. Nott's situation. Am I correct?" Hermione nodded. "Good. Now I was wondering if I could get your input on who the replacement Head Boy could be? Maybe Mr. Zabini."

Hermione realized that this was her chance to get the Slytherin's out of the Head Boy position. "Not Blaise." Dumbledore gazed back at her waiting for her to elaborate. "What I mean is, maybe another Slytherin isn't the best idea. Maybe someone from Ravenclaw? I think with everything you have laid out this year a Ravenclaw would be able to help come up with the ideas plan it out perfectly, and make things go smoothly." Dumbledore thought for a moment, and then nodded.

"I will take your thoughts on the matter into consideration. But maybe you are right about Mr. Zabini. I think he should stay a Prefect." As soon as Dumbledore said this Hermione did a little victory dance in her head. She wasn't going to have to put up with a Slytherin Head Boy for much longer. "So onto the most important reason why I called you here."

Hermione braced herself. Suddenly thinking that the Order might have a mission for her to carry out.

"Hermione I am getting older, and though I have done many great things in my life, I haven't yet written a book, and so before the school year is out I endeavor to do so."

A book? Hermione's mind raced with questions and speculations, but one stood clear from the rest. Why was he telling her this?

"That sounds brilliant Professor." She said.

"I thought you might think so. I bet you're wondering why I told you this. Well the simple truth of the matter is I need your help."

"Need MY help?" Hermione blinked a few times wondering if this was a dream. She was tempted to pinch herself. The very idea that Professor Dumbledore would ask for her help on a book, was beyond anything she could have dreamed. The learning opportunity would be invaluable.

"Yes Miss Granger, your help. I need you to do research for me at random times during the school year. You'll find some information, then I'll leave and investigate it."

Hermione had officially died and gone to Heaven. She could only start to think to the topics the Headmaster could be writing his book about. She wondered if she would be able to help him do any of the investigating. "Might I ask what you are writing your book about?"

"Oh. I am sorry, a very good question. Well it's going to be on an array of related subjects." Sounded useful. "I want it to be a one stop reference in case anyone needs answers." Sounded logical. "I'm calling it, The Things We Don't Really Need in Life but why We Tend to Want Them." Sounded wonder… wait what?

"Professor I am afraid I don't understand." Hermione's heart had sunk. This wasn't going to be an educational and useful project after all.

"My dear girl. Why are people drawn to Voldemort?" He peered at her over is spectacles.

"I don't know. For power? For esteem? For glory?" She answered still puzzled.

"Yes, yes, and yes again. But think for a moment. Do people really need those things? Or do they want them? Is it the power, and glory that people like or the perks that come with them? Perks such as love and safety. Comfort, and belonging. We as humans need those things."

"Well I suppose Professor." Hermione started slowly still thinking a book on protection against dark magic would be much more practical. "I don't mean to sound rude, but will people really want to read that?"

Dumbledore laughed. "I must confess that I didn't think so myself, but between you and me, I am leaving tonight to help mediate the bidding war between the top publishers in all of England, and a few from America as well. They all seem to think it will be a big hit."

Hermione wasn't totally surprised by the news. This WAS Dumbledore after all. "So what do you want me to do as far as research goes? I am not sure what you are looking for."

"Ah a fair question. I would like you to write a list of all the things you heard your classmates and teachers speak of that are things we want, but do not necessarily need. Things we could live without, things that some people live without and get along just fine." He answered.

Hermione nodded, already compiling a list in her head. "When do you want the list by?"

Dumbledore chuckled. "You are a very studious person Hermione. But I would like you to take your time with this list. Compile it over time, and when you find something that stands out at you I would like you to share it with me. You can use the desk over there," he waved his hand to the desk piled with books, "if you feel you need to research something. A time in history, a place, or an object relating to it and mention it as well. And if you wouldn't mind go ahead and write down all the information for me so I can reference it later."

Hermione took it all in and nodded. "It sounds reasonable. I would be glad to help you on your book." Hermione smiled. She'd be damned if she missed this opportunity, no mater what the topic was.

"Wonderful. Now my dear I am afraid if we don't hurry we will be late for dinner. Why don't you floo down in my fireplace. I have a few things to attend to."

"Alright Professor." Hermione walked to the fireplace taking a handful of floo powder before stepping in. "Goodbye Professor. The Great Hall." And in a flash of green flames she was gone.

"Goodnight Hermione." Dumbledore said to the now empty fireplace. He waited a moment for going to the fire place and throwing in a handful of floo powder himself. "Severus. I need a word. Could you come to my office after dinner tonight?"

"Very well." Was the reply.

Dumbledore returned to his desk and noticed Fawkes had returned to his perch. The Phoenix looked at him pointedly and made a few small noises.

"Yes my friend, I do believe we are in for an interesting year."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Muse: Oh look a chapter with some substance. You must be so proud.

DPP: Eeeh. It works but I had wanted it to be longer. But I felt this was a good cut off point. Now my dear readers, if you please press the little review button you see below that would be lovely. Reviewers get cookies. *sets plate of cookies out with a sign that says 'for reviewers only'* ^_^


End file.
